


MBTI Analysis - Kuroo Tetsurou

by keylimedye (mozartkugel)



Series: MBTI Hell [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartkugel/pseuds/keylimedye
Summary: I analyse different characters through the lens of MBTI personality typing. Mixture of canon evidence and headcanon based on the type I assign them as.
Series: MBTI Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190084
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	MBTI Analysis - Kuroo Tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about the MBTI system, such as what certain terms I use mean, feel free to ask me! My information comes from the mbti-notes Tumblr blog, some MBTI reference books, and many conversations I’ve had with other MBTI enthusiasts. I really love this personality typing system and I’m always excited to discuss it with others.
> 
> If there is a character you would like me to do an analysis for, I take requests over at [my writing Tumblr](http://keylimedye.tumblr.com). Check my pinned post for what fandoms I write for and send in an ask!

**Kuroo Tetsurou - ENTP**

Extroverted - Intuitive - Thinking - Perceiving

Dominant Extroverted Intuition - Auxiliary Introverted Thinking

Tertiary Extroverted Feeling - Inferior Introverted Sensing

In general, ENTPs can be described as useless narcissists with no morals, who are very funny and very smart, and hopefully will one day figure themselves out. He is very good at knowing people, and can make scarily accurate assessments based on his observations and knowing a few things about someone. He is optimistic and loves thinking about and using unconventional ideas and approaches.

Kuroo, as an ENTP, can be abrasive on the surface, but is genuinely one of the kindest people you will ever meet. He is smart, charming, and witty, although he truly does not like that many people. But when he does like someone, he is fully committed, ride or die for them. If he considers you “his person,” he will be both an asshole and also the sweetest person in your life. As in like, he may be an obnoxious know-it-all, but he’s a genuinely decent person at his core.

##  **Dominant Ne**

Ne stands for Extroverted Intuition. It is an extroverted function, meaning that it is oriented towards the outside world, and it is a perceiving function, meaning that it is an information-gathering function. It is in the dominant position, meaning that it is the default cognitive function that he prefers to use to navigate the world. Putting this all together, the primary way that Kuroo gathers information about the world is in the realm of external ideas. It is abstract, seeking to find connections between external people, concepts, and environments. He’s constantly gathering new information, and then generating ideas based on that information.

Ne-doms excel at seeing patterns, in the past, present, and future, as well as exploring possibilities, what could be or might be. Ne is about “connecting the dots,” envisioning how situations, objects, and information can be used as a whole. He has a gift for serving as a bridge between people, connecting their ideas together into a larger picture, as well as motivating and capturing people’s attention by presenting his ideas in exciting and new ways.

  * He can gush on for so long and so enthusiastically about topics that capture his interest
  * Has about a million unfinished projects, half-read books, and hobbies lying around
  * Easily bored and needs constant excitement and stimulation. Much of this can happen in his head, as he explores different ideas, but ultimately, he has trouble making and sticking to a routine
  * Loves to take risks and try new things
  * He can have trouble being concerned with small details, and finds them constraining
  * At his worst, he can be quite detached from reality. He has big dreams, but needs to realise that he has to put in the work in order to achieve those dreams.



##  **Auxiliary Ti**

Ti stands for Introverted Thinking. It is an introverted function, meaning that it is oriented inward, and it is a judging function, meaning that it forms the process by which he makes decisions. It is in the auxiliary position, meaning that it means to complement the faults and weaknesses of his Ne, acting as a balance. Ti focuses on an interior logical system that he can use to sort people, objects, and situations into. While Ne gathers the ideas, Ti helps him make sense of them.

Although Ti works using logical analysis and underlying principles, it is an internal system and therefore subjective, as much as Kuroo likes to think it is a completely objective truth. His thinking and judgments can be very black and white, and he can be very stubborn in thinking that he is correct. However, principles should not be confused with values - principles can be debated logically and his framework can be revised as necessary, especially since his dominant Ne gives him access to so many different ideas and perspectives.

  * He is very methodical and categorical in his thinking. He has a category for _everything_ , and if he is introduced to something that doesn’t fit in his pre-created system, he will make a new category for it.
  * He generally tries to be very precise with his language, and can sometimes sound arrogant or condescending. However, this is completely unintentional and it stems from the desire to be exactly that: precise.
  * He can be slow when it comes to making a decision, as he has to run it through his entire system first before coming to a conclusion. And since he has invested so much time and effort into that decision, it is difficult for him to admit if he was wrong.
  * Since he is so thoughtful and precise with his logic, he is usually adamantly convinced he is correct and can forget that not everyone shares, or even understands, his decision-making framework. He can also often be dismissive of others, if he disagrees with them, doesn’t deem them consistent with his framework, or if he believes they have not thought a decision completely through
  * His guiding principles are “fairness” and “truth” - he believes that everyone has the right to an opinion (even if they’re stupid and wrong) and he ultimately seeks to find out the underlying truths of the world. He is not so interested in subjective values.
  * Because it’s easy for him to understand processes and systems, he’s a good strategiser and is good at using people’s strengths and organising them to work well together



##  **Tertiary Fe**

Fe stands for Extroverted Feeling. It is an extroverted function, meaning that it is oriented outward, and it is a judging function, meaning that it forms the process by which he makes decisions. It is in the tertiary position, so it is not as well developed as his Ne and Ti. At the time of Haikyuu!!, he will be in the midst of developing his Fe, learning how to utilise it in healthy and productive ways.

Working with his dominant Ne, he is good at reading people, giving him his reputation of “provocation expert.” Paired with his auxiliary Ti, he has a lot of fun figuring people out, how they work systematically. It especially comes in handy when he’s assessing his volleyball opponents, being able to get a sense of their play style, strengths, and weaknesses just by exchanging a few words and observing them on the court.

However, having Fe in this position means that he’s not great at using it and must work very hard to navigate social situations (other people’s emotions). He’s awkward, so, so awkward, but he works hard at understanding people and is therefore very observant and attentive.

If he likes you, he will work so hard to make you happy and meet your needs. Of course, this isn’t entirely because of his generosity; it’s self-serving as well. He will be good to you, because he enjoys you and wants to keep you around. It can be difficult for him to find someone who engages him, who he loves to be around, so when he does find that person, he’ll try that much harder to keep them in his life so that he doesn’t have to go through that process again.

  * He can sometimes rely on humour to distract from his personality faults. He is fully aware of them and will loudly and proudly call himself an asshole. It’s just how he deals with his secret low self-esteem. He might also sometimes fish for compliments, relying a lot on external validation.
  * Since Fe is lower in his cognitive function stack, he is prone to becoming emotionally disconnected with the world. He tends to react poorly to people he perceives as too emotional or “feely,” especially in his younger years.
  * With time however, he’ll grow to be more warm, generous, and affectionate, rather than shying away from such emotions.
  * He’s also quite awkward, missing or not being aware of social cues, misjudging people’s motivations, etc. He’s just trying his best. He just wants to be _liked_ , especially since he views himself as such an asshole _._



##  **Inferior Si**

Si stands for Introverted Sensing. It is an introverted function, meaning that it is oriented inward, and it is a perceiving function, which means that it gathers information about the world. It is in the inferior position, the lowest function in his stack, and therefore is the least developed. Inferior Si generally comes out in times of stress as an unconscious behaviour, when the other functions are over-extended and ignore their own weaknesses.

As a young adult, inferior functions tend to manifest themselves into negative traits. People generally start to develop inferior functions when they reach middle age and beyond. As Kuroo gets older and develops that Si, he will learn how to live with a sense of stability, how to step up and handle responsibilities, and reflect productively on the ways that his actions have affected and will affect those around him.

  * He generally has a poor sense of his own body and his bodily sensations, such as aches, pains, and feelings of discomfort. Negative emotions tend to show up physically, such as an ache in his throat when he knows he is about to cry. Stress can and will just physically break him.
  * There are also certain sensations that he absolutely hates - the sound of aluminum foil crinkling, the feeling of socks on his feet, the stickiness of hair products (which is why he just cannot style his hair and has to walk around with bedhead)
  * He has periods of feeling alone, pessimistic, demoralised, and like he has nothing to show for all the work he’s done. He can often feel like he’s floating and aimless as well.
  * He’s terrible at remembering small details and generally prefers skipping over them. However, in periods of stress, he can become obsessed with small details, endlessly nitpicking and being overwhelmed. He also tends to overanalyse his past actions and mistakes, pulling himself into a deeper pessimistic outlook. It can be a vicious cycle - overanalysing a situation, reaching a pessimistic conclusion, doubting the conclusion and being unsatisfied with it, then right back to overanalysing.
  * Getting himself out of such periods is a matter looking at the big picture of a situation and evaluating whether he is satisfied with where his decisions have brought him. He then must set more concrete goals that _will_ allow him to achieve his goals and work hard towards them. At his core, he’s a dreamer and he must have a dream to believe in and aspire towards in order to be satisfied with his life.




End file.
